


No Envy No Fear

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [51]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief mention of a child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Keegan's friend dies, she's afraid, Chuck and Raleigh try to teach her not to fear things.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839
Kudos: 1





	No Envy No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being away from this, I've been working like crazy. Shout out to all the essential workers out there, we're awesome. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim or the song "No Envy No Fear" by Joshua Radin. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Raleigh, Chuck and Keegan were lying in the adults’ bed. Keegan had been crying all day. She had found out that one of her friends had been involved in a car accident and hadn’t lived. 

“I just want bad things to not happen.” Keegan bawled. 

“We do too, Keegan.” Chuck had replied as he hugged his daughter tighter. 

“I’m never leaving this house again.” Keegan said. 

“Oh Keegs. I understand the pain that you’re going through but you can’t let grief control your life.” Chuck said. 

“Trust us, honey, we let grief control our lives and it was miserable.” Raleigh said honestly. Chuck nodded. 

“I just don’t want more pain.” Keegan cried. 

“I try to be positive but sometimes I’m not.” Keegan said. 

“Keegan, you are one of the most resilient people I’ve ever met. I don’t ever want you to change that.” Raleigh said. 

“How do I not let it get to me?” Keegan asked. 

“You gotta keep going.” Chuck said. 

“That and maybe some therapy, if you wanted.” Raleigh added. Keegan nodded.

“There’s an old song one of my Academy roommates’ girlfriend loved. It said, ‘have no envy and no fear.’ You embody that so much, Keegan. It’s hard to be like that in this world but remember we all feel small and scared sometimes.” Chuck said. 

“I remember that song. Yancy loved it, he’d listen to it to sleep to in the Academy.” Raleigh said.

“Can I hear the song?” Keegan asked.

After listening to the song a few times, Keegan went shopping with Herc. Her parents remaining home scouring the internet for a good therapist for children. 

“This will be good for her, right? I mean, therapy went well for us, it helped us become better. It’s not going to hurt her, right?” Raleigh asked his husband. 

“This will be good for her. Remember, Raleigh, no envy, no fear.”

“How do you always know what to say?” Raleigh asked. 

“Because I’ve been through Hell myself and was spat back out to a better place. That place being our home, with our family.” Chuck said. 

“As the song says, ‘the place we used to call our home, can’t be found when we’re alone.’” Chuck quoted.

Raleigh nodded and kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
